


The Other Woz

by TheFreeJoker42



Category: Kamen Rider Zi-O
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 20:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17453630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFreeJoker42/pseuds/TheFreeJoker42
Summary: The appearance of a different him means more to Woz than he lets on





	The Other Woz

**Author's Note:**

> Oh dear god, okay, I'm doing it! I'm just going to close my eyes and press post before I can change my mind.  
> This is my first time in a long time writing a fic, and I really like character monologues/drastically overthinking everything.  
> This was just a horrible thing that dawned on me watching episode 18 and I had to write about it.

Another me.

This can’t be possible.

It had never occurred to me that another timeline was even conceivable. Everything was so simple before.

I never intended to play such an active role. All I wanted to do was observe.

I never thought I would have to shape the timeline myself, to ensure the future remains intact. The future I came from. The future that made me.

Did I play a part in this? Is it my fault? Did I drive him away? Was the image I painted of the future not desirable?

Does it even matter now?

The appearance of that other me makes one thing clear.

If Tokiwa Sougo does not become Oma Zi-O, I will cease to exist. Rather, I would become a version of myself that doesn't even bare thinking about.

No, that isn’t me.

I would die, and a whole new Woz would stand in my place.

Maybe in another time, that would be enough to convince him that this is the right path.

But I don’t matter. Not like I once did.

Will do.

May never do.

“This Woz,” he says, “this Woz… Black Woz!”

He says, so proud of his initiative. Taking things one step at a time, because he is so confident everything will pan out, he doesn’t need to spend time worrying about the big picture like Tsukuyomi and Geiz.

“Then the other Woz… is White Woz.”

But do I truly mean so little that myself, and the other me, are equal in his eyes? This Woz, and that Woz.

Not _my_ Woz and… _his_ Woz.

Not just simply Woz… and that disgrace who dares gives himself my name.

Not the Woz who has stood by your side for who knows how long.

…

Am I truly so dependant on others? My entire personality will change because of one person? My entire state of being, my entire purpose?

No, I will not allow myself to become so flippant! If I must exist for one person, let it be the right person. Let it be my overlord! My Sougo. That is who I am. That is who I always will be.

My overlord, history really will change if you continue to pursue Kamen Rider Shinobi.

That'll mean the end to your path to becoming the demon king.

  


Do you understand that?

**Author's Note:**

> "Maybe half," Sougo says  
> But that's not the 'half' Woz wants him to understand 
> 
> Anyway haha, I tried! I'm still easing my way back into this


End file.
